fanowska_dolina_konifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:KrwawaFuria/Dusza stadniny:I tak by się to skończyło
Sorry za błędy i powtórzenia -No jak ktoś chce może mi dać pomysł na swojego next'a -No zaczne kawałek -miłego czytania Prolog:Nowe Pewnego letniego dnia młoda grupa osób zbierała się przed bramą, konie zaś spokojnie czekały w stajni gdy odezwał się koń o zielonym pasemku. -Jak myślicieli te nowe będą miłe?- Zapytała klacz, w tem klacz z czerwonym pasemkiem odpowiedziała -Tego to ci nie powiemy-Odparła klacz, dość masywny ogier powiedziała podobno klacz nazywa się Blacky- Odpowiedział masywny ogier. Wreszcie usłyszeli samochód z przyczepą, jeźdźcy zobaczyli czarno-włosą dziewczynę ubraną w dżinsy i podkoszulek, jej buty to nike. Stajenny podszedł do przyczepy, gdy chłopak otworzył drzwi to coś albo 'ktoś' wyskoczył z przyczepy tym kimś okazała się klacz Blacky, konie z stajni zostały wypuszczone i postanowiły zapoznać się z nową klaczą. Chili wykazywał duże zainteresowanie nową klaczą, Jimber podszedł do klaczy i przedstawił siebie i konie, Blacky również się przedstawiła ale później poszła... Rozdział I:Utracone życie "Per.Blacky" Siedziałam w stajni i wspominałam jak było wspaniale żyć gdy nie musiałam mieszkać w stajni jak byłam całkowicie wolna zaczełam płakać aż wkońcu przestałam. Zobaczyłam Sarę z tym czymś co chyba się zwie paszą, wsypała mi do koryta po czym się uśmiechneła i poszła. Ja zaś spokojnie zajadałam paszę, 'Per.Sally' Miło się tu czuję, nawet mam kogoś na oku. Ten ktoś nazywa się Will i jest szczupłym blondynem o błękitnych oczach, uczy nas jazdy no i też jest w tym samym wieku co ja heh co tu gadać. No cóż poznałam innych jak Molly, jest bardzo miła. Alma na to miast woli książki ale i tak jest miła, Zoey i Chloe są wrednymi bogatymi zołzmi. Normalnie widzę w nich moją siostrę, Sara to przyjacielska blondynka. O błękitnych oczach.. Rozdział II: Snucie "Perspektywa Willa/ 2 tygodnie później" Ta nowa dziewczyna Sally coś mi namieszała w głowie, nie mogę spać ani jeść. Co się ze mną dzieje? czy ja się zakochałem? Nie, A co jeśli tak? Ja już odpadam. Jest piękna inteligentna i w ogóle, chciałbym wiedzieć co ona o mnie myśli.. "Perspektywa Diany" Coś ostatnio Will chodził skołowany i coś zdenerwowany, ale strasznie się denerwował przy Sally. Nie wiem zakochał się czy co? Ok nie ważne, szedłam wraz z sianem do mojego Dark'a gdy przypadkiem wpadłam na Chloe, ta oczywiście mnie zżuciła i poszła dalej. Gdy podnosiłam siano dostrzegłam jakąś przyczepę i samochód, wyszła z niej rudo włosa dziewczyna o błękitnych oczach, była ubrana w kurtkę którą zakładało się na konkursy ujeżdżania albo mistrzostw, jej bryczesy były koloru białego a jej buty to były glany. Jej klacz była siwa, grzywą i ogon klaczy były różowe? Nie wnikam o co z tym chodziło, klacz miała wypolerowane kopyta, dziewczyna podeszła do mnie i powiedziała - Hej, jestem Niki a to moja klacz. Księżna - Wskazała na klacz o różowej grzywie i ogonie, przedstawiłam się i postanowiłam oprowadzić dziewczynę po stadninę, ale najpierw poszłam nakarmić Dark'a. "perspektywa Chloe" Gdy patrzyła się na Vigora, Dark'a i Blacky zaczęłam, zazdrościć im że mają takie wspaniałe konie, Chili? Och gdybym mogła zmienić konia, to on by wylądował w pasztecie! Ech stałam przez chwilę zamażona. Wtem ktoś mnie popchnął, to była Zoey moja siostra - Czego chcesz?! - Mruknełam wściekła, Zoey odpowiedziała - Widziałaś te nowe? Księżna to mistrzyni ujeżdżania! - Powiedziała uradowana Zoey, ja odpowiedziałam - Świetnie - po czym wróciłam do snucia jak by było mieć Dark'a, Vigora i Blacky. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach